La Compagnie des Missions Spéciales ShinRa
by Scyria
Summary: Neuf ans ont passé depuis les évènements de Final Fantasy VII. La Shin-Ra s'est effondrée pour mieux se reconstruire. Les Turks n'ont plus de raison d'être et décident de former deux nouvelles organisations, au sein de la nouvelle compagnie. Vincent, Tseng et Elena forment la Compagnie des Gardes du Corps, tandis que Reno et Rude montent la Compagnie des Missions Spéciales...
1. Première Mission : Les Renards

La compagnie des Missions Spéciales Shin-Ra

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages d'Evanhel, Elhia et les autres personnages secondaires m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

PS : Chaque chapitre est une histoire/mission. Ainsi, vous ne serez pas tenu en haleine à la fin d'un chapitre. Ceux-ci sont de tailles différentes. Il peut ainsi y avoir des histoires très courtes, comme très longues. Toutes les histoires doivent être lues dans l'ordre pour être appréciée (si jamais il y a des références à une histoire précédente) et portent sur les membres de la compagnie des Missions Spéciales Shin-Ra.

Première Mission

Les Renards

Cela faisait bien six ans que la Planète n'avait pas été sujette à une quelconque histoire de destruction de l'humanité. Sephiroth semblait enfin avoir complètement disparu, tout comme la calamitée des Cieux qui ne faisaient plus aucun dégât, et ce, même dans la rivière de la vie, sans parler d'une quelconque possibilité de disparition de cette dernière à cause d'une vieille arme disparue. Non. La Planète était devenue calme. Les gens qui y vivaient se remettaient peu à peu de toutes les catastrophes successives.

La Shin-Ra n'était plus, et ce depuis quelques temps déjà, une société despotique, et avait laissé la place à un véritable gouvernement où le maire ne faisait plus office de bibliothécaire au soixante-deuxième étage d'un building. Celle-ci s'était recréée, étape par étape, et trouvaient de nombreuses solutions alternatives à l'énergie Mako, travaillant de paire avec Canyon Cosmos et Corel.

L'ensemble de la planète, elle, était dirigée par plusieurs entités, comme la fédération marinière de Junon, le conseil de Canyon Cosmos et la WRO. Bien que les décisions prenaient du temps, cela évitait au moins tout abus de pouvoir, comme la Shin-Ra avait pu pratiquer, quelques années plus tôt.

Au sein de cette nouvelle société florissante, les Turks n'avaient désormais plus réellement leurs places en tant que tel, et certains membres de cette organisation se recyclèrent. Certains devinrent des gardes du corps à temps pleins, la Compagnie de Gardes du Corps Shin-Ra, aussi appelée CGCS ou encore les Corbeaux à cause de leurs ensembles noirs, voir même les Corbacs pour les plus intimes.

D'autres créèrent la Compagnie des Missions Spéciales Shin-Ra, ou la CMSS, appelée aussi les Renards, à cause des multiples facettes qu'ils savaient endosser pour accomplir leurs boulots. Chacun des Turks se retrouva dans l'une de ces deux nouvelles organisations, la première se trouvant au quarante-et-unième étage du nouveau bâtiment Shin-Ra, situé au cœur d'Edge, et la seconde, un étage plus haut, le quarante-deuxième étage. Une guerre amicale avait dès lors éclatée entre les deux étages, ce qui apportait un peu de joie et de bonne humeur dans les nouveaux locaux de la Shin-Ra.

Parmi les Turks qui s'étaient dirigés vers les Corbeaux se trouvaient Vincent Valentine, Tseng, ainsi qu'Elena. De l'autre côté, Reno et Rude tenaient les rennes des Renards, bien que le dernier du duo s'absentait parfois pour donner un coup de main, lorsque les Corbeaux étaient en manque d'effectifs.

Des nouvelles recrues avaient fleuris pendant les six dernières années, autant chez les Corbeaux que chez les Renards. La société avait à nouveau le vent en poupe. Une dizaine de gens travaillait dans chacune des deux organisations, et ceux-ci était majoritairement masculin. Aucune femme ne travaillait chez les Renards, tandis qu'Elena et Sandra (une toute jeune recrue) étaient les seules demoiselles des Corbeaux.

Ce jour-là, Reno, correctement installé dans un des bureaux du quarante-deuxième étage, feuilletait des nouveaux dossiers qui s'étaient accumulés sur son bureau. Rien de très passionnant s'était présenté récemment. Quelques cas de vols à la tire organisé, un faussaire qui récidivait. Rien pour les Renards. Ces dossiers là retomberaient entre les mains du WRO.

« Raaah…j'm'ennuie. Y a des jours où ça arrête pas, et depuis trois jours, rien. Le grand patron à pas besoin d'aide, pas de vol grandeur nature, pas de grand mafieux à surveiller, pas de kidnapping et pas de meurtres étranges. Je hais la période de noël, tout le monde devient gentil. »

Rude rentra au même instant, de nouveaux dossiers dans les mains. Malgré les lunettes de soleil, Reno comprit rapidement que quelque chose semblait réjouir son coéquipier de longue date.

« Tu as quelque chose ?

-Deux. Un vol ici même, à Edge. Une œuvre d'art.

-Eh ben voilà. » s'exclama Reno. « On s'en occupe. Et l'autre ?

-Bas-fond de Junon. Un gars d'une vingtaine d'année. Brûlé vif. Une gamine du même âge affirme que c'est un meurtre, mais la WRO croit à l'accident. La fille a fait appel à nous.

-Bah, qui est d'astreinte ?

-Evanhel.

-Adjugé. On va lui passer le dossier. Il en avait marre de trainer à Edge, de toute façon. Il est planqué où ?

-Sur le canapé de la salle détente. »

Reno se redressa de sa chaise en cuir bien confortable, attrapa ses affaires qui trainaient sur une commode, et sortit de son bureau exclusif pour, après quelques couloirs, se rendre jusqu'à la salle détente de l'étage. Il y avait un bureau pour chacun des employés de Renards, mais Noël arrivait et tout le monde avait plus ou moins pris ses congés, ou était en repos.

L'ex-Turk au x cheveux rouges avança à grand pas jusqu'au canapé principal, où se trouvait, étalé de tout son long, un homme en costume noir, la veste ouverte, un bouquin dans les mains. Lorsque son patron rentra en galopant, suivit de son fidèle ami, il ne leva même pas l'arcade sourcilière.

« Evanhel. » minauda Reno.

« Patron ? » demanda l'homme, tout en continuant à lire son bouquin.

Il était un peu plus jeune que Reno. Vingt-six ans. Il avait intégré les Renards dès leurs créations, six ans auparavant. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, Reno ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu autrement que calme et stoïque. Un peu comme Rude, en fait, avec plus de cynisme et de conversations. Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille et rivalisait facilement avec Rufus Junior Shin-Ra en matière de réputation auprès des femmes.

Six ans auparavant, le jeune Evanhel avait frappé à la porte, doué d'un excellent sens de logique, ainsi que de très bons réflexes en combat. Il était le premier non-Turk à les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas changé, pendant toutes ses années. Il excellait pour résoudre les affaires tordues.

« Bas-fond de Junon, un gars d'une vingtaine d'année, brûlé vif. Suffit d'aller vérifier. Y a une gosse qui affirme que ce n'est pas un accident. Dans le doute. »

Le brun referma brutalement son livre et attrapa le dossier que Reno tenait dans ses mains.

« De suite, Patron.

-Et cesse de m'appeler Patron.

-Oui, Patron. »

Avec sourire moqueur, Evanhel quitta la pièce, pour se rendre sur l'aéroport privé de la Shin-Ra, situé au dernier étage du bâtiment.

« Bon, il reste deux jours avant Noël. » s'impatienta Reno.

« Il ne sera pas rentré pour ça. » fit remarquer Rude.

« Il ne fête pas ce genre de chose. Oublis, on parle d'Evanhel. Personne ne l'attend, chez lui. Tout comme personne ne nous attendait, il y a six ans.

-Les choses changent. » admit Rude, avant de retourner dans son mutisme habituel.

Les deux amis prirent l'ascenseur, après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient assez couverts pour supporter la fraicheur de la saison. Qui sait, peut-être même que la neige tomberait, cette année.

/\/\/

Assis dans un petit avion de croisière, absolument seul, le Renard feuilletait le dossier qu'il avait reçu, une heure auparavant, des mains de son patron. Rien ne semblait très intéressant dans les premières pages. Le gars avait été retrouvé carbonisé sur une place. Il vivait une vie paisible dans la ville-basse de Junon, et ne possédait pas de casier, ni de problèmes particuliers. Les photos du corps n'étaient pas très belles à voir, mais il avait vu pire.

Il y avait juste une petite feuille griffonnée mise en pièce jointe qui attira son attention. Une écriture de femme.

« _Ce n'est pas un accident ni un suicide_. » lut-il à voix haute. « _Ludovic avait des soucis. Il savait des choses qu'il ne devait pas savoir. Je suis sûre qu'on l'a fait taire. Il ne méritait pas ça_. Signé : Elhia »

Une jeune fille en pleure. L'amie du garçon, sans aucun doute. Cette mission allait être ennuyante, à moins que les propos de la fille s'avérassent vrai. Il ne savait pas vraiment trop quoi penser. Il jeta juste un œil à travers le hublot. Il serait à Junon en un rien de temps.

« Elhia, hein ? »

/\/\/

Lorsqu'Evanhel posa les pieds à Junon, il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Sur le dossier, seul l'endroit où le corps avait été trouvé était inscrit, ainsi que l'adresse où habitait le jeune homme en question. Il réfléchit deux secondes. La copine de Ludovic devait sans doute être en train de pleurer chez les parents du défunt. Il mémorisa l'adresse, et se balada dans les ruelles sinueuses de la ville basse, en quête d'une petite maisonnette au coin d'une ruelle. Six rue du Safran. La pancarte était à moitié arrachée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ces basses villes. La misère s'y faisait ressentir. Il avait beau y avoir passé les premières années de sa vie, il n'aimait pas remettre les pieds.

Quelque chose de glacé glissa dans son cou. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. La neige tombait, silencieuse.

« Ah…c'est bientôt noël. »

Il resta quelques secondes, planté devant la maisonnette, puis frappa à la porte deux petites fois, histoire de signaler sa présence. Il entendit un léger remue ménage puis la porte décrépit s'ouvrit légèrement et la tête d'une vielle femme en dépassa.

« Bonjour Madame, inspecteur Evanhel Lenao de la CMSS. Je suis là à propos de la mort de Ludovic. Votre fils, je suppose ?

-Petit-fils. » rectifia la vieille dame, en cachant ses yeux rouges.

Evanhel s'excusa, et la dame l'invita à rentrer dans sa petite demeure. Elle semblait vivre seule, et avançait avec une petite cane de bois. Il y avait des photos du jeune homme retrouvé brûlé un peu partout dans la pièce principale.

Elle invita le jeune inspecteur à s'asseoir et lui servit un café bien chaud. L'hiver était rude, cette année-là.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, inspecteur ?

-Le CMSS a reçu une demande de réouverture du dossier par Mademoiselle Elhia, une amie de votre petit-fils, je suppose. Elle sous-entend que la mort de Ludovic ne serait pas un accident. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où elle habite ? »

La vieille dame fixa l'inspecteur, avec un air plutôt étonné. Un instant, Evanhel se demanda s'il avait bien retenu le prénom de la jeune fille.

« Elhia ?

-Oui. » affirma Evanhel, après un coup d'œil à son dossier.

« Je ne la connais pas. » admit la vieille dame, en essuyant à nouveau quelques larmes.

L'enquête commençait bien : impossible de retrouver la gosse.

« Ludovic avait une petite-amie ?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Cynthia. La pauvre, elle est dans un état. »

Elle n'avait sans doute pas conscience de son propre état à elle. Les joues creuses, le visage fatigué. Est-ce que cette dame mangeait correctement ?

Il posa quelques autres questions, mais il n'obtint rien sur une dénommée « Elhia ». Cette gamine n'avait pas l'air de vivre dans le coin. Evanhel apprit tout de même deux-trois choses intéressantes : Ludovic était parti un soir, fatigué, pour rejoindre sa petite-amie. Il avait l'air préoccupé, et finalement, on l'avait retrouvé carbonisé dans un vieux bâtiment désaffecté. Il avait changé, dans les derniers temps. Il semblait moins ouvert, même avec sa grand-mère.

Après s'être excusé du dérangement, Evanhel quitta les lieux, pas beaucoup plus avancés, finalement. C'était le début d'après-midi, il avait encore le temps d'aller voir le lieu du crime. Dehors, la neige avait créé un léger tapis blanc féérique.

Décidemment, il n'aimait vraiment pas résoudre des crimes. Les morts, c'étaient vraiment pas son truc.

/\/\/

Le lieu du crime était désert. Cela faisait deux jours que Ludovic était mort, et la WRO avait déjà décampée depuis longtemps, en pensant à l'accident. Dans les faits, c'était possible. Une vieille fabrique, une fuite de gaz, une étincelle et boom. C'était l'explication qui avait été donnée, en tout cas.

L'ensemble de la fabrique avait subit le même sort que la victime. Il ne restait plus rien, si tant est qu'il y avait eut quelque chose avant.

Les flocons de neige tombèrent sur le bout de son nez. Il avait froid, même dans son costume et sa veste épaisse. Il fureta dans les décombres, à la recherche de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit qui aurait put le mettre sur une piste.

Le son d'une petite clochette résonna à ses oreilles. Il se retourna, sortant une arme de poing de son manteau.

« Qui va là ? » grogna-t-il.

Un ombre bougea, derrière lui, à côté de l'une des rares grandes colonnes de pierre qui restaient encore debout. Evanhel s'approcha doucement, sur ses gardes.

« Sortez de là. Tout de suite. »

Timidement, la tête d'une jeune femme apparut, laissant le reste de son corps caché derrière la colonne. Elle portait un bonnet d'Hiver, sur ses longs cheveux bruns à moitié en bataille qui lui arrivait mi-dos. Elle devait avoir son âge, ou quelque chose dans le genre. La vue de l'arme à feu ne semblait pas la rassurer.

« Vous…êtes du CMSS ? » demanda-t-elle.

Evanhel acquiesça, se doutant soudainement de l'identité de la jeune femme. Il rangea son arme à l'intérieur de son manteau, et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'intruse, en évitant de glisser dans la neige.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la demoiselle, et celle-ci sortit de sa cachette. Elle était plutôt grande, pour une femme, bien qu'elle faisait une tête et demi de moins qu'Evanhel, qui approchait des un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze. Elle portait un long manteau d'hiver beige, et un jean rentré dans de grandes bottes bien chaudes. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui vivait dans les bas-fonds de Junon. Ses vêtements sophistiqués reflétaient ce détail.

« Vous êtes Elhia ?

-Exactement. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez. » admit la jeune femme.

Elle fit le tour d'Evanhel, un air curieux peint sur le visage. Les clochettes retentirent à nouveau : elles étaient accrochées au veston de la jeune fille.

« Oui ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des gens aussi jeunes dans le CMSS.

-Vous seriez surprise. »

Il la scruta de haut en bas. De nombreux flocons se trouvaient agglutinés sur le bonnet de laine d'Elhia. Elle devait attendre depuis un bout de temps. Son nez était rouge, à cause du froid.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Elhia. » répondit simplement la fille, surprise.

« Non, je voulais dire, par rapport à la victime.

-Ah. Pardon. Je le croisais parfois, sur le chemin de Junon haute. »

Evanhel leva un sourcil, étonné.

« C'est…tout ? »

Elle ne connaissait vraiment pas le garçon plus que ça ? Pourquoi passait-elle alors tant de temps à vouloir prouver l'acte criminel, plutôt que de vivre sa petite vie tranquille ?

« Oui. » admit la demoiselle.

« Et comment affirmez-vous qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un accident ?

-Vous avez l'air sceptique. » plaisanta Elhia.

« Non, absolument pas. Comment ne pas être sceptique devant quelqu'un qui ne connait même pas la victime. » ironisa Evanhel. « Vous avez une raison valable ?

-Je sais qu'il était sous pression, et qu'il savait quelque chose. Quoi, je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que c'est une histoire de trafic. Nous sommes à Junon. Il se rendait régulièrement dans un bâtiment abandonné, entre Junon Haute et Junon Basse. Il y a toujours des choses étranges qui s'y passent.

-Et vous avez fait tout ça pour quoi ?

-La grand-mère de Ludovic. Elle est si triste. »

Le Renard fixa la gosse. Elle semblait sincère, bien que toute l'histoire ne la regardait pas. Il soupira et se retourna vers les escaliers, au loin, qui menaient à Junon haute. Ce n'était pas tout près, mais cela méritait d'aller vérifier, Elhia avait l'air sûre d'elle. Dans le doute.

« J'irai jeter un œil. » marmonna-t-il.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers le témoin, mais il trouva, en lieu et place de la jeune fille, un vide. Il scruta un peu partout. Elle était partie sans rien dire. Quelle fille étrange.

En tout cas, il avait désormais une autre piste à suivre, et puis, il avait l'intime conviction que s'il avait besoin de voir la jeune fille à nouveau, celle-ci le trouverait sans le moindre souci.

/\/\/

Junon était avant tout un port de commerce. De nombreux cargos allaient et venaient chaque jour, embarquant dans leurs ventres des milliers de tonnes de marchandises. Des gangs avaient été stoppés de nombreuses fois pour contrebande de drogues et autres produits illicites. L'histoire pouvait tenir debout, encore fallait-il pouvoir prouver la véracité du meurtre.

Finalement, envers et contre toutes ces suppositions, Evanhel trouva sa mission plus intéressante que prévue. La jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée sortait des clichés.

Aux abords de l'escalier qui menait d'un endroit à un autre de Junon, tout était calme. Il y avait de nombreux vieux bâtiments qui se trouvaient là, abandonnés, juxtaposé à l'escalier principal. Discrètement, le jeune inspecteur se glissa à l'intérieur d'un des bâtiments, silencieux. Toutes ses années chez les Renards lui avaient appris à être discret. A pas de loup, il fit le tour du propriétaire. C'était une vieille bâtisse, pas très haute, mais très longue. Avec une lampe, il éclaira les environs.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose. »

Déçu, il fouilla l'endroit de fond en comble. Puis il sortit, et essaya un deuxième bâtiment. Toujours rien. Il en essaya un troisième, et tomba enfin sur quelque chose de notable. Quelques chaines, et une photo. Celle de la grand-mère de Ludovic. Evanhel retrouva quelques empreintes sur celle-ci et l'analysa avec l'un des gadgets que Reno lui avait confié. Cela permettait d'envoyer les empreintes directement à la CMSS, et dans quelques heures, le propriétaire serait identifié.

Il fit un dernier tour, afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui, puis estima, vu le temps qu'il faisait et l'heure qu'il était, qu'il pouvait désormais chercher une petite auberge, dans Junon Haute, afin de passer la nuit là-bas. Il aurait les résultats dans la soirée et il n'avait rien à faire d'ici là.

/\/\/

Il devait être vingt-et-une heure environ. Evanhel avait dîné depuis quelques temps déjà, et était monté à sa chambre, payée au frais de la princesse. Etre inspecteur chez les Renards avait quelques avantages. Après une bonne douche, il s'était attablé à un petit bureau, avait sorti un ordinateur de travail, et notait l'ensemble des éléments trouvés. En face de lui, le balcon donnait sur la mer. De l'autre côté se trouvait Costa Del Sol. Lorsqu'il prendrait ses vacances, il irait là-bas. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y ferait, mais au moins, il serait au soleil.

La tête plongée dans l'ordinateur, et faisait son rapport. D'un instant à l'autre, il recevrait les résultats des empreintes. Il soupira. Quelques gouttes ruisselèrent de ses cheveux mouillés, jusqu'à sa chemise blanche, le perturbant dans son travail. Il allait se lever pour chercher une serviette, lorsqu'une clochette résonna à nouveau à ses oreilles. Il leva les yeux jusqu'au balcon, et, à sa grande surprise, deux bras menus s'accrochaient à la barrière avec ténacité.

Evanhel se leva tranquillement, ouvrit la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'océan, et s'accouda l'air de rien, en fixant le paysage splendide qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ? » lança-t-il finalement.

« Ben… » s'expliqua difficilement la petite voix fluette en dessous de lui.

« Tu es au courant que c'est le troisième étage d'un hôtel de luxe ?

-Ouais, d'ailleurs, il y a pleins de prises, c'est sympa. »

L'inspecteur tourna enfin ses yeux vers la demoiselle brune qui s'accrochait avec ses petites mitaines beige. Elle avait beau être à quinze mètres au dessus du sol, elle n'avait ni l'air de s'inquiéter par l'altitude, ni même se sentir en situation de difficulté. Il fut même étonné lorsqu'elle puisa la force dans ses bras et fit un balancé autour de la rambarde pour se retrouver sur ses deux pieds, bien droite, à côté de lui, les mèches ondulées complètement en bataille. Elle devait être habituée aux acrobaties.

« Thé, café ? » proposa Evanhel, comme si cela lui paraissait normal.

« Oh, un thé, avec plaisir. » accepta la jeune femme en rentrant dans la chambre.

Evanhel la suivit, en prenant soin de fermer la baie vitrée, qui laissait rentrer des courants d'air glacés. Il y avait une machine à café et une bouilloire. Il fit chauffer les deux, et servit un thé à Elhia, qui s'était assise sur le canapé.

« Merci. » remercia-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

-Je voulais savoir si vous aviez trouvé quelque chose. » admit la demoiselle.

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne chercha même pas à cacher ce qu'il avait apprit, quand bien même il s'agissait d'une civile.

« Des chaînes, et une photo de la grand-mère de Ludovic. J'ai plusieurs hypothèses, mais je suis plutôt attiré par celle du chantage. » expliqua Evanhel. « Cela expliquerait tes propos, sur le fait qu'il savait quelque chose, et qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. »

La brunette but son thé, en esquissant un sourire, comme si elle approuvait les suppositions. Au même instant, le téléphone de l'inspecteur sonna :

« Oui, Patron ? » répondit-il.

La discussion dura quelques minutes. Evanhel se rendit jusqu'à son ordinateur, feuilleta la base de donnée et remercia Reno. Ce après quoi il raccrocha, et se retourna vers la demoiselle qui avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes, impatiente d'en apprendre plus.

« Steeve Glins. Ancien détenu à la prison de Corel, il a réussi à s'échapper il y a deux mois de ça. Il doit être dans le coin. » répondit Evanhel à la question muette d'Elhia.

Il montra à la brunette la photo de l'ancien détenu. Un gars d'une trentaine d'année, rasé entièrement. Elle resta quelques secondes devant, et sembla réfléchir.

« Je l'ai vu, il y a six jours, vers vingt-deux heures quinze, dans le quartier commerçant de Junon Haute, dans la ruelle Saint Peter. Il portait une paire de lunette noire, il a laissé pousser ses cheveux et sa barbe. Deux centimètres environ. Il portait un jean et une chemise bleue ciel et des chaussures de chez Lendy, une marque connue de Junon. »

Il y eut un court silence. Doucement, Evanhel se retourna vers la fille. Elle semblait sérieuse, le nez sur l'écran, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir davantage. Etrangement, maintenant, il cernait mieux cette fille. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, d'un coup, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Ah…désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle, écarlate.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son don mémoriel. Elle posa la tasse de thé finie sur le bureau et attrapa ses mitaines beiges qu'elle avait laissées sur le canapé, comme pour échapper à une quelconque question ou remarque. Il le comprit, et ne dit rien.

« Bonne soirée. » murmura-t-elle en ouvrant la baie vitrée en grand.

« Il y a des escaliers.

-C'est plus drôle par ici. » s'expliqua-t-elle avant de sauter par dessus la rambarde.

Et elle disparut dans la nuit, dans son petit manteau beige. Evanhel attrapa un carnet blanc et un crayon et dessina sans le moindre mal le portrait qu'elle venait de lui donner, un œil sur la photo d'identité qui était affichée sur l'écran. Il griffonna quelques minutes, et obtint un résultat correct. Il utiliserait ce portrait pour retrouver l'ancien détenu. L'enquête avançait à grand pas, finalement. Il prit le téléphone, passa la nouvelle à Reno, puis s'en alla se coucher.

Le lendemain promettait d'être intéressant, avec cette fille dans les parages.

/\/\/

A son réveil, Evanhel fut réveillé par la lumière étincelante du soleil sur la neige récemment tombée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été du matin, aussi, il resta quelques longues minutes dans son lit, avant que le grand zombie qu'il était ne se traine jusqu'à la cafetière, afin de créer quelques goutes d'élixir qui arrivaient à lui ouvrir complètement les yeux.

Une fois cela fait, il s'habilla et jeta un coup d'œil à l'océan, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Placardés à celle-ci, trois petits post-its lui faisaient face.

« Huit heure trois minutes, rue Verdone, Junon Basse. Huit heures vingt-huit, rue Healen, Junon Basse. Huit heures quarante-trois, rue Cécar, Junon Basse. »

Il ouvrit la baie vitrée, attrapa les pense-bêtes, et regarda l'heure à son ordinateur. Il était neuf heures quinze. Il s'habilla chaudement et descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'hôtel, s'arrêta à la réception pour prendre une carte de la ville et dressa l'itinéraire fournis par les posts-its. Cela menait à l'ancien port de Junon Basse.

Cette fille était décidemment bien utile.

En une dizaine de minutes, Evanhel se retrouva dans les quartiers de Junon Basse, filant droit vers les anciens docks qui n'étaient plus utilisés depuis longtemps. La grande recherche commença. Il fouilla l'endroit, de fond en comble, mais n'y aperçut personne. Juste un chien errant qui trainait par là. Il revint vers les lieux habités, en espérant tomber sur son fugitif.

Décidemment, il avait dû le rater de peu. C'était facile de se faufiler dans les ruelles de Junon s'en se faire voir.

En avançant un peu plus, l'inspecteur se retrouva dans un quartier qu'il connaissait. Celui où habitait la grand-mère de Ludovic. Il allait passer devant la maison, s'en s'arrêter, lorsqu'un cri, féminin, retentit dans son dos, venant des docks. Il sortit son arme et courut, en prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur les plaques de neige gelées. Il y fut en un rien de temps et un nouveau hurlement, masculin cette fois, retentit dans l'un des bâtiments :

« Qui est là ? » hurla la voix.

Evanhel jeta un coup d'œil discret dans le vieux bâtiment. C'était une ancienne halle où les pêcheurs devaient vendre leurs poissons. En son centre se trouvait un homme, qui sembler chercher quelque chose : la première voix qui avait hurlé quelques temps plus tôt, sans aucun doute. Le Renard comprit rapidement la situation, et se précipita, l'arme au poing, dans le hall.

« Steeve Glins, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. » hurla-t-il.

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année, qui ressemblait exactement à la description qu'il avait eut, se retourna, surpris et tenta d'attraper une arme dans son manteau. Evanhel tira, le sommant d'arrêter son geste.

« Lâchez votre arme. » ordonna l'inspecteur.

Piégé, l'ancien détenu tenta quand même de s'échapper. Evanhel tira à nouveau, touchant le fuyard à la jambe droite. Ce dernier s'écroula par terre, sous la douleur, et fut menotté sans ménagement par l'inspecteur.

« Comment ? » grogna le détenu.

« T'as pas eu de chance. Et tu seras aussi incarcéré pour homicide volontaire du jeune Ludovic.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué ! » rétorqua l'homme.

« Tu mens. » grogna une voix féminine qui venait d'une des poutres de la halle.

Evanhel leva les yeux, et vit, sans surprise, la tête brune d'Elhia, qui descendit de façon élégante une grande colonne de pierre qui soutenait l'édifice. Elle avait l'air beaucoup moins souriante que lors des précédentes rencontres. Une fois les pieds à nouveau sur la terre ferme, elle avança à grand pas vers le fugitif.

« Alors c'est cette gosse qui avait hurlé ? Elle a conduit le flic ici ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je mens, gamine ? »

Sans la moindre explication, elle porta ses mains au visage de l'homme, après avoir enlevé ses gants, différents de la veille, et parla à voix haute, le visage grave :

« _Parce que si tu crois que tu vas réussir à prouver la mort du gamin, tu as bien tord._ » murmura-t-elle. « _Il m'a bien servi, il a juste fallu que je le fasse chanter avec sa grand-mère, et c'est passé comme sur des…non…que…arrête…_

-A…ARRETE, DEMONE ! » hurla le fugitif, les yeux grands ouverts sur la surprise.

Elhia recula d'un coup, les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'Evanhel frappa sans ménagement l'homme au visage pour le faire taire, et attrapa son téléphone pour appeler les autorités locales.

« De toute façon, tu as laissé tes empreintes. » rétorqua Evanhel, tandis qu'il faisait un bilan rapide de la situation. « Tu es doublement foutu. »

L'homme grogna, et tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible de la brunette, qui semblait vouloir s'éclipser, une fois de plus.

« Elhia, tu restes là. » ordonna l'inspecteur, en la voyant filer du coin de l'œil.

La jeune femme s'arrêta en plein élan. Elle resta un bout de temps immobile, puis fit demi-tour, les yeux rivés sur le sol, comme si elle voulait éviter tout contact avec l'inspecteur. Elle avait remis ses deux gants beiges, comme pour faire signe qu'elle ne ferait plus rien.

« Elhia, viens par là. » ordonna à nouveau Evanhel.

Elle s'approcha davantage, sans jamais quitter le sol des yeux. Lorsqu'elle fut à peine à un mètre du Renard, une main ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Evanhel, sur un ton inquiet.

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Une grimace s'afficha, comme si elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Finalement, elle rejeta la main, violemment, et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Vous ne dévireriez pas me toucher, Inspecteur. » maugréa-t-elle.

Evanhel haussa les épaules.

« C'est toi qui vois.

-Vous n'avez pas peur ? » lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire cynique, presque mauvais. « Qui sais ce que je pourrais vous faire ? Lire vos plus intimes pensées, tout savoir de vous, et vous disséquer de l'intérieur ? »

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Pff…qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais ? » ironisa-t-il.

Il y eut une pause. Elle le regarda, ébahie. Elle ne s'était sans aucun doute attendue à cette réaction. Elle voulut répondre, en gardant son attitude j'm'en-foutisme qu'elle avait usé pour cacher sa peur, mais elle en fut bien incapable.

« Vous…n'avez vraiment pas peur ?

-D'une gosse comme toi ? Pff… »

Elle ne répondit pas, regardant juste à nouveau le sol, désemparée. Quelques instants plus tard, l'équipe WRO locale arriva sur les lieux. En un clin d'œil, Steeve Glins fut embarqué, et le chef de la WRO de Junon vint remercier en personne le Renard.

« Il serait plus logique de remercier cette jeune personne. » rétorqua Evanhel, en pointant du pouce la jeune fille qui était finalement restée à ses côtés.

Le supérieur fixa la fille, leva un sourcil, puis recula d'un pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Elhia Flint fait avec vous, inspecteur ? Cette fille est…

-…plus compétente que toute votre équipe de bras cassés réunie. » finit Evanhel, sans la moindre expression.

Parmi les membres du WRO, il y eut des murmures. Evanhel n'en comprit que la moitié, mais assez pour se rendre compte qu'Elhia était connue à Junon, pour ses talents spéciaux. Il entendit parler de démon, monstre et autres surnoms ridicules.

« Et elle est sous la protection des Renards. » rajouta Evanhel, légèrement énervé par ce qu'il pouvait entendre.

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, qui était tétanisée derrière lui :

« Un thé, Elhia ?

-Je…heu…

-Je prends ça comme un oui. »

Et il l'embarqua sans rien rajouter, laissant le WRO s'occuper du fugitif. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, et noël approchait à grand pas. Avec un peu de chance, il serait rentré au bercail dans la soirée. Il marcha un bout de temps, sans vraiment laisser le choix à la jeune fille qu'il trainait à ses côtés, pour se rendre vers l'escalier qui menait à Junon Haute.

« A…attendez ! » maugréa Elhia, en essayant de faire lâcher la main qui l'avait attrapé par son manteau.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas une tasse de thé ?

-Je…je peux pas monter là-haut. Pas en plein jour, pas sans bonnet. Les gens vont me reconnaître sinon, et vous seriez mal vu, et…

-C'est grave ?

-MAIS VOUS ETES DINGUE, OU QUOI ? Les gens me fuient, ici ! Je ne suis pas normale, et vous…

-C'est quoi, la normalité, dans ce monde ? »

Elle semblait à nouveau perdue. Finalement, après un long moment où elle réfléchit sur sa condition, elle prit un air faussement sceptique, et lâcha :

« Vous êtes dingue.

-Toi aussi. Les jeunes femmes bien élevées ne montent pas aux balcons du troisième étage d'un hôtel de luxe. »

Elle haussa les épaules, imitant le jeune inspecteur. Ils grimpèrent les marches ensemble, sans qu'Evanhel n'eut besoin de la forcer. Un maigre sourire s'afficha sur son visage, comme lors des premières rencontres.

/\/\/

Tout était calme dans le petit café intérieur de l'hôtel où résidait momentanément Evanhel. Il était attablé autour d'un petit comptoir, un café bien chaud devant lui. A ses côtés, Elhia était silencieuse, se réchauffant avec le thé qu'on lui avait offert une fois de plus. L'inspecteur lisait le journal, tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, et quelques personnes s'arrêtaient parfois pour les regarder. Impossible de s'avoir s'ils s'arrêtaient à cause de la brunette, ou bien à cause du physique de l'inspecteur.

« Tu habites où ? » demanda soudain le Renard, sans décrocher de son journal.

« Dans une maison, à Junon Haute. A dix minutes d'ici. »

Evanhel acquiesça. Il la raccompagnerait un peu plus tard, avant de prendre son avion. Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, lui le nez dans son journal, et elle à se réchauffer les mains avec le thé. Il ne posa pas de questions, ni même fit de remarques.

« Tu m'as bien aidé, Elhia. Merci du coup de main.

-Ce fut un plaisir. » répondit-elle, avec un sourire enjoué.

Elle avait l'air de s'être amusée, pendant la veille et le matin même. Cette fille aimait aider les gens, même si Evanhel avait l'impression qu'on ne lui rendait pas la pareille.

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, terminé leurs boissons chaudes, et fait ses valises, le Renard raccompagna la petite surdouée jusqu'à chez elle. Il fut surpris lorsque leurs pas les menèrent à une immense maison à l'architecture riche, fleurissante de colonnades et autre ornements décoratifs. Elhia poussa la barrière métallique qui menait à la cour.

« C'est chez toi ?

-Heu…il parait ? » plaisanta Elhia, un peu gênée.

« Ta famille vit dans le confort.

-Vous aussi, à ce que j'ai vu. L'hôtel que où vous avez logé est pas mal du tout. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Rentre bien, Elhia. Et fais attention à ne pas t'embarquer à nouveau dans des affaires dangereuses.

-Merci, Inspecteur.

-Evanhel Lenao. Le titre d'inspecteur, c'est pour la forme. On est d'avantage des sortes d'agents à tout faire. » se présenta enfin le Renard.

Elle sourit et referma la grille derrière elle, rentrant dans sa grande maison luxueuse. Avant de partir, Evanhel jeta un œil aux fenêtres de celle-ci. Rien ne bougeait. La maison semblait…morte. L'hiver était vraiment une saison sans couleur. Il soupira et prit le chemin de l'aéroport : il avait déjà empaqueté toutes ses affaires. Il tomba cependant sur une dame, d'une quarantaine d'année, qui sortait de la cour voisine, tout aussi luxueuse que celle d'Elhia et sa famille.

« Excusez-moi ? » demanda la femme, un peu gênée.

« Oui ?

-Vous connaissez Mademoiselle Flint ?

-Oui, vaguement. » admit Evanhel.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne m'approcherai pas d'elle. Cette fille porte malheur. C'est un chat noir. Et on raconte qu'elle est étrange. Que c'est une sorcière. »

Evanhel réprima un soupir. La petite vie d'Elhia ne devait pas être très rose, avec des commères comme voisins. Il voulut s'échapper, lorsque la femme rajouta un détail qui l'interpela.

« On dit aussi qu'elle a massacré sa famille. Brr…ça fait froid dans le dos, rien que d'y penser. Chaque jour, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je déménage. Costal del Sol serait bien plus vivable qu'ici.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'elle est toute seule, dans cette maison ? » s'étonna Evanhel.

« Mais bien sûr ! D'où sortez vous, mon cher ? C'était il y a neuf ans. Le maire de Junon de l'époque, Mr Gerald Flint, ainsi que sa tendre épouse et son jeune fils, étaient partis rendre visite à leur sorcière de fille, qui avait été prise en charge par les scientifiques de la Shin-Ra. Les pauvres, ils n'en sont jamais revenus. On dit qu'elle les a égorgés, après les avoir torturé moralement. Il ne reste que leur maison, que cette sorcière a récupérée, de droit. Personne ne lui a jamais rien dit, de peur d'avoir des soucis, mais… »

La femme ne put jamais finir sa phrase, trop ébahie de voir son interlocuteur faire demi-tour, vers la maison qu'elle estimait maudite, et ouvrir la barrière de métal, avec hâte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'étonna la voisine.

« Sauver l'être que vous êtes en train de détruire, vieille harpie. » maugréa l'inspecteur.

Il poussa la barrière et courut dans la petite cour luxueuse, avant de frapper à la porte qui s'était refermée depuis un bout de temps. Il n'obtint aucune réponse sur le coup. Il frappa à nouveau, avec plus de véhémence, et après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit. Elhia l'accueillit, surprise.

« Pardon, j'étais à l'étage. Vous avez oublié quelque chose, Inspecteur ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ouais, j'ai oublié un truc important. » grogna Evanhel. « Tu fais tes valises. »

La brune, qui avait enlevé son manteau et qui portait un jean et un grand pull d'hiver en V, cligna des yeux, sans comprendre.

« Mais enfin…pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai un boulot à te proposer. » répondit l'inspecteur.

Il y eut deux secondes de pause. Elle cligna à nouveau des yeux, avant de se retourner violemment vers le grand hall de sa maison.

« J'en ai pour deux minutes. »

Il la vit filer, grimpant les escaliers du hall quatre à quatre pour se rendre dans ce qu'il supposait sa chambre. Il attendit à peine une minute trente. Il y avait quelques cadres et tableaux à l'entrée. Il reconnut l'ancien maire de Junon et la personne qu'il supposa être sa femme. Il y avait un jeune garçon aussi, mais aucune trace d'une photo de la brunette.

Elhia revint, avec juste un petit sac à dos pour les affaires de première nécessité, ainsi qu'une sacoche d'ordinateur, son manteau beige sur le dos, ainsi que son bonnet.

« Vous…êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, hésitante.

« Certain. Tu bouges de cette ville pourrie. »

La jeune femme remit son bonnet en place, de façon à cacher ses yeux à l'inspecteur, et le contourna, prête à partir. Il la rejoignit, après avoir fermé la porte de la bâtisse luxueuse.

Il était l'heure de décoller, et de s'envoler loin.

Edge les attendait.

/\/\/

« PATROOOOON ? » hurla une voix dans le hall des Renards, encore ses sacs de voyage en main.

« JE SUIS PAS LA ! » gueula une autre, venant de l'un des bureaux.

« J'AI RECRUTE UN NOUVEAU MEMBRE POUR LES RENARDS ! »

Pas plus de deux secondes plus tard, les cheveux rouges de Reno apparurent dans le couloir qui menait au hall principal de l'étage. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce que venait d'entendre.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Le patron des Renards retrouva son subalterne têtu et sarcastique planté devant l'entrée. Derrière lui, se trouvait une jeune femme brune, à moitié cachée, un bonnet sur la tête. Une jolie jeune femme, bien habillée. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, et semblait quelque peu intimidée.

« Tu as ramené une fille ?

-Oui.

-Vous… » commença Reno, en les regardant alternativement.

« Ferme-là, avant d'énoncer une connerie. » coupa l'inspecteur, avant de se vautrer sur son canapé habituel.

Il attrapa le bouquin qu'il avait laissé là en partant, et laissa les deux autres se débrouiller. Reno n'avait toujours pas l'air d'en revenir. Il scruta la demoiselle de haut en bas.

« Mademoiselle ?

-Elhia Flint, Monsieur.

-Quelles sont tes capacités ?

-Je…j'ai une mémoire pas mauvaise. » admit-elle, timidement.

« Elle a une mémoire extraordinaire. » rectifia Evanhel, sans quitter son bouquin des yeux, toujours aussi nonchalant.

« Et je suis plutôt souple.

-Une petite gymnaste ambulante. Du style à grimper au balcon d'un hôtel par dehors, en pleine nuit, juste pour te dire bonjour. » rectifia à nouveau l'inspecteur.

Reno passait de la brunette à son subalterne coup sur coup, pour avoir la véritable version des faits.

« Et voilà. » s'arrêta-t-elle, en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Et elle lit dans les pensées des gens qu'elle touche. » rajouta Evanhel.

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Reno, surpris.

« Ouais. » affirma le brun, alors qu'Elhia ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire, limite au bord de la panique.

« Mais c'est génial ! Tu es engagée ! » s'exclama à nouveau le patron de la CMSS.

Il lui serra la main, l'air tout content, en chantonnant qu'une femme était enfin arrivée parmi le groupe de bêtes sauvages qu'ils étaient, et disparut à nouveau dans son bureau, comme une tornade. Elhia resta ébahie, la bouche entrouverte.

« Il est…toujours comme ça ?

-Le patron ? Oui. » affirma Evanhel.

« Mais il est dingue ? Il m'a serré la main alors qu'il savait que je lisais les pensées des gens que je touchais.

-Cherche pas. C'est le patron. Il s'en fout. Tu es une membre de la CMSS désormais, Elhia, il va falloir que tu t'habitues aux énergumènes. Reno et Rude sont des anciens Turks, d'autres sont des expériences humaines, et d'autres encore sont nés avec des pouvoirs un peu comme toi. »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, à côté d'Evanhel, surprise.

« Il y a d'autres gens comme moi ?

-Oui. J'ai oublié de te préciser ça ?

-OUI ! » grogna-t-elle en lui lançant un oreiller.

Il eut un sourire espiègle.

« J'avais déjà pensé à t'embarquer, mais quand j'ai entendu que tu étais toute seule dans cette grande maison…je me suis dis que tu n'avais rien à perdre à nous rejoindre. »

Elle sourit. Un joli sourire. Elle allait se plaire ici.

« Merci, Inspecteur. »

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle, piquée de curiosité.

« Tu me tutoies maintenant ?

-Ben on bosse ensemble. Je peux te tutoyer, non ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

-Oh, ça, tu le comprendras bien assez tôt. » ricana-t-il.

Elle sourit à nouveau. La vie chez les Renards promettait d'être intéressante.

Et elle était bien loin d'imaginer toutes les surprises qui l'attendaient.


	2. Deuxième Mission : Le 42ème étage

**La compagnie des Missions Spéciales Shin-Ra**

**Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages d'Evanhel, Elhia et les autres personnages secondaires m'appartiennent.**

**Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.**

**Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.**

**Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**PS : Chaque chapitre est une histoire/mission. Ainsi, vous ne serez pas tenu en haleine à la fin d'un chapitre. Ceux-ci sont de tailles différentes. Il peut ainsi y avoir des histoires très courtes, comme très longues. Toutes les histoires doivent être lues dans l'ordre pour être appréciée (si jamais il y a des références à une histoire précédente) et portent sur les membres de la compagnie des Missions Spéciales Shin-Ra.**

**Deuxième Mission**

**Le Quarante-deuxième étage**

Ce matin là, un matin presque comme les autres, Reno avait décidé de passer rapidement au Bureau, histoire de se rendre compte de la masse de travail qui venait de s'accumuler pendant la nuit, et ce malgré le fait que ce fameux matin-là, Noël retentissait dans toute la ville.

La veille, Evanhel avait ramené la petite surdouée de sa mission, et celle-ci avait intégré les Renards sans plus tarder. Toutes ces bonnes nouvelles le mettaient de bonne humeur : à en croire que le Père Noël existait vraiment.

A son grand soulagement, aucun dossier important n'était arrivé pendant la nuit. La journée serait donc tranquille. Il donnerait même sa journée à Evanhel qui était normalement d'astreinte.

Lorsqu'il repensa au jeune agent, ses pas le conduisirent inconsciemment jusqu'à la salle de repos, où il espérait tomber sur son subalterne. Il fit un rapide détour vers le petit bar où il remplit un verre d'eau froide, dans l'idée de jouer un sale tour, et se rapprocha à pas de loup du canapé où celui-ci dormait habituellement.

Il était sur le point de jeter le verre d'eau, lorsqu'il s'arrêta mi-chemin, renversant une partie du liquide sur son costume, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. En effet, en lieu et place de l'agent cynique se trouvait la jeune recrue de la veille, étalée de tout son long sur les coussins, dormant à poings fermés. Evanhel était quand à lui introuvable.

"Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?" maugréa-t-il.

Après tout, il était neuf heures du matin, le matin de noël qui plus est, et aucune tâche ne lui avait été assignée. Il ronchonna quelques instants pour son ensemble trempé et retourna poser le verre. L'arrivée de la demoiselle chez les Renards allait changer de nombreuses choses. Tout d'abord, ses dons. Avec sa mémoire et sa faculté à lire les pensées des gens dès qu'elle les touche, certaines missions allaient être bien plus simples. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'elle, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à son cas. Après tout, il n'avait jamais forcé qui que ce soit à faire parti de la compagnie, et attendait simplement que les gens fassent le premier pas jusqu'à lui.

De plus, son caractère féminin allait ouvrir un nouveau monde pour la petite organisation. Si les Corbeaux avaient bien deux femmes dans leurs recrues, les Renards n'avaient pas eu autant de chance : il fallait croire que les femmes aux pouvoirs spéciaux ne courraient pas les rues, ou les cachaient, tout bonnement.

Reno s'assit sur la petite table de salon, en face du canapé. La brune dormait si bien. Elle avait le visage d'un ange, avec de longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens. Il sourit. Elle était belle. De quoi faire tourner la tête de bons nombres des Renards : les journées seraient moins mornes.

Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que le manteau noir et épais d'Evanhel couvrait la jeune femme. Cela l'étonna dans un premier temps, et dans un second temps il se dit que cela expliquait l'absence de ce dernier, qui était toujours à l'heure, voir avant, sur son lieu de travail.

"Elhia ?" appela l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux doucement, se réveillant de sa léthargie, et se redressa d'un coup en se rendant compte que son patron se trouvait devant elle. Elle portait un grand pull d'hivers en V, finement brodé, ainsi qu'une écharpe de couleur.

"Pardon, Monsieur." s'excusa-t-elle, les cheveux en désordre.

"Ne t'excuse pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ah, heu, j'ai dormi à l'hôtel, cette nuit, et comme je ne savais pas vraiment à quelle heure commençait le travail, je suis venue. Evanhel m'a donné les passes, hier soir, alors je me suis permise de..."

Elle s'arrêta en pleines explications, en voyant le manteau de l'agent qui l'avait recrutée, à côté d'elle.

"Ah, il est déjà là ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais c'est bien son manteau." affirma Reno. "Tu as déjà vu pour ton futur logement ?

-Heu...non. Pas encore. Je ne connais pas trop Edge, à vrai dire.

-Je connais un petit coin sympa, où quelques appartements sont à louer. Tu veux jeter un coup d'œil avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir, Monsieur. Mais je ne suis pas censée travailler, aujourd'hui ?

-C'est noël, et il n'y a pas de cas important. Tu as ta journée. Tu viens ?

-Et Evanhel ?

-On le retrouvera après. On en a pas pour longtemps. C'est à quelques pas de la tour."

Reno attrapa Elhia par la main, et l'embarqua dans l'ascenseur de la tour Shin-Ra, un large sourire aux lèvres. Quiconque chez les Renards aurait pu affirmer qu'il portait son sourire des coups tordus.

/\/\/

Lorsqu'Evanhel revint dans la salle de repos des Renards, seul son manteau l'attendait. Il tenait dans ses mains un café bien chaud, qu'il était parti chercher à la cafétéria, quelques étages plus bas. Il s'arrêta devant le canapé, sceptique.

Il avait pourtant bien laissé la fille endormie à cet endroit, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il soupira. Reno avait du passer par là, ou Elhia s'était réveillée et s'était perdue dans les méandres de la tour. Ce qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à sa mémoire. Il opta donc pour Reno, et cela l'enchantait guère.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit son livre de la veille, un roman de fantaisie parlant d'un monde où la magie n'existait pas, et où les gens ne devaient se débrouiller qu'avec les avancées de la science. Il resta un bon moment, buvant son café, dans la salle principal des Renards qui se faisait bien silencieuse.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, l'ascenseur s'arrêta au quarante-deuxième étage, laissant entrer une brunette toute souriante en compagnie du chef de la CMSS.

"Ah, Evanhel !" s'exclama Reno. "Je pensais t'annoncer que tu avais ta journée, mais j'ai encore une petite mission à te confier avant que ce ne soit réellement le cas."

Elhia le salua en se penchant légèrement, par respect, tandis que Reno s'assit sur le rebord du canapé où Evanhel n'avait pas décroché de son livre.

"Tu lui fais visiter les lieux ? Et après vous avez votre journée, sans garantie que je vous rappelle si un problème pointe le bout de son nez. D'ailleurs, il te faudrait un téléphone, Elhia. Tu verras demain avec notre scientifique attitré : il t'équipera de tout ce que tu as besoin. Sur ce, je vous abandonne, ma femme m'attend.

-Vous êtes marié ?" s'étonna Elhia en s'approchant des deux.

"Oh, est-ce que je viens de te briser le cœur ? Tous tes espoirs de finir dans les bras d'un homme aussi parfait que moi viennent de s'envoler, ma chère et tendre ?" s'exclama Reno, feignant le martyr, tout en attrapant la main de la demoiselle.

Evanhel se redressa et attrapa aussitôt son patron par le col de sa chemise, l'éloignant de la jeune femme.

"Elle se demandait surtout comment un abruti dans ton genre pouvait finir marié, tu veux dire." pesta-t-il, en relâchant son patron et retournant à son livre.

Elhia rit aux éclats, pendant que les deux autres se chamaillaient. Ils se battirent encore quelques instants, ce après quoi le chef des Renards prit congé pour réellement retrouver sa femme. Les deux subalternes se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'étage, et Evanhel dénia fermer son livre, pour accompagner la brune à travers les différents étages du bâtiment Shin-Ra.

"Tu as l'air heureuse." remarqua Evanhel, tandis qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur.

Elle releva la tête vers son collègue de travail. Une petite grimace, mélangée d'un sourire, s'afficha, alors qu'elle esquivait l'homme du regard.

"Je...n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Qu'on me sourit, ou qu'on attrape ma main. C'est un peu nouveau. Je vais m'y faire, mais je crois que mes réactions vont être naïves, voir enfantine dans un premier temps. Mais ça me rend vraiment heureuse." expliqua-t-elle.

Evanhel ferma les yeux mais ne dit rien, tandis qu'ils descendaient jusqu'à l'étage de la cafétéria, où il comptait lui offrir un thé, avant de faire un visite complète des lieux. L'enfance d'Elhia n'avait pas dû être toute rose. Il avait également compris que la demoiselle avait séjourné à la Shin-Ra, dans le département scientifique pendant un temps, mais il préféra mettre cet élément de côté. On ne posait pas des questions sur le passé, ici.

Ils passèrent quelques heures à déambuler dans les couloirs du bâtiment, ce après quoi ils se quittèrent, l'un pour rentrer chez lui, l'autre pour emménager dans son nouvel appartement. Noël s'annonçait plutôt calme, cette année -là.

/\/\/

Evanhel était tranquillement assis sur son canapé, dans l'appartement dans lequel il vivait lorsqu'il n'était pas chez les Renards. L'endroit était assez grand, trop grand même. Les appartements aux alentours n'étaient pas loués ou même achetés. Tout était calme. Il se situait non loin de la Shin-Ra, et l'appartement relevait davantage d'une maison, si elle n'était pas au deuxième étage d'un petit magasin relativement calme.

Un instant, sirotant un café, les yeux rivés vers le ciel illuminé, il se demanda si Elhia avait trouvé son bonheur dans sa nouvelle demeure. Malgré un certain toupet, elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec les gens. Les habitudes de Junon, sans doute.

On sonna soudain à son appartement. Etonné, car n'ayant aucun voisin, Evanhel se dirigea vers l'entrée, encore en chemise de travail, ronchonnant légèrement. A peine la porte fut ouverte, qu'il fut interpellé par une petite voix féminine :

« Bonjour, je suis votre nouvelle voisine ! J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien et… »

La jeune femme qui se trouvait à la porte s'arrêta net. Elle avait un gâteau dans les mains, dans le but de l'offrir et de se présenter. Il s'agissait d'une jeune demoiselle très mignonne, avec une tignasse brune et des yeux verts, avec un petit pull en V.

Ils se regardèrent un bout de temps, incrédules, avant de râler d'un commun accord.

« RENO ! » grognèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Evanhel leva les yeux au ciel, et Elhia haussa les épaules.

« Ces appartements lui appartiennent. J'aurai dû m'en douter. » soupira Evanhel.

« Désolée, je ne savais pas. Il m'avait pas dis que tu habitais là.

-Demain, ce type est mort. »

Il invita cependant sa nouvelle voisine à rentrer chez lui, malgré tout. Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, ravie finalement du concours de circonstance. Elle se sentirait moins seule, et moins perdue.

« Comment trouves-tu Edge ?

-Différente de Midgar." avoua Elhia en s'asseyant dans le canapé du salon. "Agréable. Ouverte. Ce n'est qu'une première impression. Ah et...personne ne me connait ou reconnait. C'est...agréable.

-J'imagine sans mal."

Ils discutèrent un moment. Finalement, Evanhel proposa qu'elle reste diner chez lui, pour fêter Noël, et qu'ils partagent le gâteau ensuite. Ils parlèrent longuement d'Edge, des évènements survenus les dernières années, les soucis que rencontraient la WRO locales. Elhia enregistrait toutes les informations, tandis qu'ils passèrent un moment agréable.

Finalement, repue, Elhia retourna dormir chez elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Son emménagement l'attendait, et elle avait hâte de commencer à travailler.

Un travail où on ne la rejetterait pas.

Un travail où elle serait considérée comme un égal.

Elle avait vraiment hâte.

/\/\/

Ce matin-là, Evanhel se leva de bonne humeur. La soirée de la veille avait été agréable : comme quoi, être seul n'avait pas toujours que du bon. Une présence suffisait parfois. Il appréciait la nouvelle recrue et il était persuadé que sa présence aurait du bon au quarante-deuxième étage.

Il y avait encore des gens honnêtes dans ce monde étrange.

Tranquillement, l'agent des Renards se prépara et se rendit, comme tous les matins jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Il avait frappé à la porte de sa nouvelle voisine, mais celle-ci n'avait pas répondu. Il la soupçonnait d'être stressée et d'être partie bien avant l'heure, comme le jour précédent, et ne s'attarda donc pas.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, après avoir patienté dans l'ascenseur, Evanhel se retrouva dans la petite salle détente de la compagnie des missions spéciales. Tout était calme. Il devait être l'un des premiers à arriver, en dehors de la brunette qui dormait une fois de plus sur le canapé de la salle détente.

« Elle a essayé d'attendre les autres, et elle a fini par s'endormir. »

Ce genre de schéma se répéterait souvent. Il posa son long manteau sur les épaules de l'endormie, et, comme chaque matin, alla chercher son café quelques étages plus bas, pour bien démarrer la journée.

Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un café dans la main droite, et un thé dans la main gauche. La salle détente s'était trouvée peuplée d'une personne supplémentaire. En effet, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux roux était assis sur la table basse, en face du canapé, en train de scruter l'étrangeté brune, endormie à poings fermés.

Le roux se retourna, en entendant Evanhel arriver. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, comme satisfait de la situation. Son œil gauche était vert, et le droit bleu, et ses cheveux roux étaient coiffé en bataille. Il portait un jean et une chemise noire. Evanhel ne l'avait que rarement vu habillé autrement.

« Eh, Evanhel ! C'est qui, la demoiselle ?

-Un nouveau membre des Renards. » répondit Evanhel en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur la petite table basse, à côté du rouquin. « Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Ohrian ?

-Une fille ? » s'étonna le jeune homme, en oubliant la seconde question. « Chez nous ?

-Ce genre de chose arrive. » soupira Evanhel.

« Mais c'est génial. Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Elhia Flint.

-Ah, c'est la fille de l'ancien maire de Junon. » se rappela Ohrian.

« Tu la connais ?

-Je possède tout un dossier sur les étrangetés de notre beau monde. On raconte qu'elle a fait un tour dans les laboratoires d'Hojo, avant de retourner à Junon.

-On ne la jamais recrutée avant ?

-On ne recrute pas, tu devrais le savoir. Les Renards viennent d'eux-mêmes.

-Ah...et bien j'ai du plus ou moins la recruter.

-Tu l'as obligée ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai fais une offre, elle a accepté sans hésiter, comme si cela la tenaillait et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire la demande. Mais elle est un peu timide. Elle complexe sur ses capacités.

-Elle sait qu'on est tous plus ou moins comme elle ?

-Maintenant oui. Elle pensait qu'on était des gens normaux, d'un premier abord. » admit Evanhel.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes entre eux. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, et partageaient beaucoup de points de vues.

Ohrian discutait de ses vacances lorsque la brunette ouvrit enfin ses yeux, sans doute réveillée par la discussion. Elle se redressa, surprise, tandis qu'ils continuaient à discuter, sans prendre garde à sa présence.

Evanhel lui tendit simplement le thé qu'il avait récupéré à la cafétéria. Elle accepta avec un sourire, sans couper court à la conversation qui continuait de bon train entre les deux hommes.

« …et c'est comme ça que Kael s'est retrouvé avec un de ces coups de soleil. Tu verrais ça !" s'exclama Ohrian.

"Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. » soupira Evanhel.

« Bonjour Elhia. » apostropha le roux en changeant d'interlocuteur.

« Enchantée. Vous êtes ? » répondit poliment la jeune femme en avalant une gorgée de thé.

« Moi c'est Ohrian. Je suis informaticien. Quand vous avez besoin d'info, c'est par moi que vous passez. Pour passer des sécurités aussi. Enfin tu vois, quoi ?

-Un informaticien informateur doublé d'un hacker ?

-Vulgairement dit, oui. » admit le roux. « Et d'ailleurs, je me demandais quand tu nous rejoindrais. »

La brune leva un sourcil, puis fit un lien logique entre le travail d'Ohrian et sa réflexion : un informateur devait sans aucun doute connaître tous les cas étranges de ce monde. Les gens comme elle, qui n'avaient pas vraiment de place.

« Ah…évidemment, toutes les données informatiques.

-C'est l'idée. Je bosse dans le dernier bureau du couloir. Il y fait un peu chaud, avec tous les ordinateurs. Mon frère, Kael, te fournira tout ce dont tu auras besoin en tant que Renard.

-Votre frère ?

-Mon frère jumeau à vrai dire. Kael est inventeur en quelque sorte. Son labo est en face de ma salle info. Il est parti faire quelques courses avant de venir bosser, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un sourire. L'homme lui tendit la main. Ils se regardèrent un court moment. S'il la connaissait si bien, elle, ses données, ses capacités, alors il avait sans doute conscience de ce qu'elle pouvait faire grâce à une poignée de main. Elle lisait dans les pensées de quiconque elle touchait, après tout.

« Toutes les données ?

-Toutes." confirma Ohrian, sans pour autant retirer sa main.

-Vous êtes dingues, dans cette compagnie. » murmura la brunette en la lui serrant enfin.

« Non, juste spéciaux. Et c'est parce que l'on est spéciaux, que l'on est aussi extrêmement tolérant. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement l'idée. Il ne lui viendrait effectivement pas à l'esprit de discriminer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il était différent. Elle savait combien c'était injuste.

« On a de sacrés spécimens. » avoua Evanhel en attrapant son bouquin qui trainait par là.

« Qui donc ? » s'étonna une voix dans son dos.

Evanhel ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et ouvrit simplement son livre à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté la veille. Derrière lui, Reno venait d'apparaître, le plus discrètement possible. Le brun l'ignora parfaitement et continua quelques lignes de son bouquin.

« Eh, tu pourrais au moins me répondre. » bougonna le chef des Renards.

« Je ne réponds pas à une personne qui joue des entourloupes pour loger une nouvelle recrue.

-Ohhh…vous avez déjà remarqué ? » plaisanta Reno avec un sourire de renard peint sur le visage.

« Elle est venue dire bonjour à son voisin. » expliqua Evanhel.

« Tu habites dans la troisième résidence ? » s'étonna Orhian en prenant une place à côté de la jeune femme.

« Oui.

-Et Evanhel ne t'a pas jetée par la fenêtre ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-J'aurai essayé qu'elle se serrait raccrochée à la barrière et aurait joué au singe. » répliqua Evanhel en buvant son café.

« Tu es en progrès mon vieux. Tu avais demandé à Reno de ne jamais louer ces appartements là pour être au calme, quand tu as emménagé. » plaisanta Orhian.

« Il y a cru. » ricana le rouge avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

« Patron… » grogna Evanhel.

Un petit rire perça la conversation. La nouvelle recrue, le nez dans son thé, laissait échapper un petit rire cristallin, remplie de bonne humeur. Orhian passa une main dans sa chevelure et lui ébouriffa. Il l'aimait bien cette fille.

« Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, Miss. Tu vas te plaire, ici. »

Elle décrocha un large sourire approbateur. On plaisanta un bout de temps, avant qu'un cri ne déchire la salle détente.

« Au voleur ! » s'exclama une voix grave.

Elhia jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée. Un grand gars se trouvait là, à la carrure imposante, les cheveux bruns mi-long attachés en queue de cheval. Il avait quelques sacs en main, et semblait désespéré. Son expression changea automatiquement lorsqu'il décela une présence inconnue parmi les membres. Il cligna des yeux, incrédule.

« Une demoiselle ?

-C'est Elhia. Elle vient de nous rejoindre. » expliqua Evanhel sans quitter son livre des yeux.

« Vous avez faim ? » demanda l'homme aussitôt à la jeune fille.

Etonnée, Elhia fit un petit non de la tête.

« Oh, quel dommage.

-Tanis aime nous préparer à manger. » expliqua Orhian. « Il est à mi-temps chez les Corbeaux, comme Rude, notre patron non-officiel.

-Les corbeaux ? » s'étonna Elhia.

« Les gardes du corps de la Shin-ra.

-Je comprends pourquoi. Enchantée, Monsieur Tanis. Vous avez été volé ? »

Il y eut une pause, comme si l'homme se rappelait effectivement d'avoir été victime d'un larcin. Il pointa l'un de ses paniers.

« Un petit morceau de viande que je comptais me préparer pour ce midi, plutôt que d'aller à la cafétéria…

-Tanis n'aime pas manger à la cafétéria. Des fois, il fait à manger pour tout le monde. » expliqua Orhian.

« Ca s'est passé quand ? » demanda simplement Evanhel toujours aussi concentré sur son livre.

« Lorsque j'ai quitté l'ascenseur. J'ai senti une présence, j'ai vérifié mon panier, et puis plus rien. » répondit la grand gars.

Evanhel ne dit rien, avalant son livre. Les autres se regardèrent. Orhian exprima ce que tout le monde avait en tête :

« On va retrouver le voleur !

-Bonne idée ! » s'exclama Elhia.

« Faites ce que vous voulez. » répondit simplement Evanhel.

Tout le monde, sauf Evanhel qui ne daigna pas quitter son roman, se précipita dans le petit vestibule d'entrée, pour vérifier le lieu du crime. Tout était comme lorsqu'Elhia l'avait emprunté le matin même, ou presque : sur le mur de droite se trouvait une petite trappe d'aération, et celle-ci était grande ouverte. Elle le signala aux deux autres, d'un petit signe de main.

"Notre criminel est passé par là." confirma Orhian. "Il ne faut pas être bien grand pour se faufiler là-dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan, dès le matin ?" bougonna une voix, alors que la porte d'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir, à côté d'eux.

Elhia se retourna vers le nouveau venu, dont la voix était quasi-identique à celle d'Orhian. Elle ne fut pas surprise en découvrant une copie conforme de l'informaticien, aux détails près que la copie avait de longs cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval, portait une longue tunique blanche de scientifique, et dont l'œil droit était vert, et le gauche bleu, ce qui était l'exact opposé de son frère jumeau. Nul doute qu'il devait s'agir de Kael.

"Ah, on a de la visite ?" s'étonna le scientifique en scrutant la jeune femme.

"Non, je suis une nouvelle recrue. Je suis Elhia. Vous devez être Kael, le frère jumeau d'Orhian, n'est-ce pas ?

-Une recrue ?" répéta le scientifique, incrédule, qui semblait un peu plus réveillé.

Il jeta un œil à la situation, voyant ses trois collègues en face du conduit d'aération ouvert, et son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour :

"Un problème ? Vous comptez aller là-dedans ?

-Tanis s'est fait volé quelque chose. On pense que le voleur est parti par -là." expliqua Orhian à son frère.

"Je peux essayer de le suivre et..." commença Elhia.

"Un instant." coupa Kael, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Je reviens, ne bouge pas."

Tanis et Elhia échangèrent un regard, confus, tandis que le scientifique courrait jusqu'à son bureau, en laissant tomber par terre les courses qu'il avait fait. Orhian laissa échapper un petit rire, comprenant ce que son frère avait en tête.

"Tu vas servir de cobaye, ma pauvre Elhia."

La brune grimaça. Kael revint quelques instants plus tard, les bras bourrés d'objets étranges, plus douteux les uns que les autres. Il lui tendit d'abord une paire de lunette :

"Des lunettes avec caméra intégrée: non seulement on pourra voir ce que tu vois, une fois que tu seras à l'intérieur, mais en plus je peux t'afficher des informations à distance sur la lunette de droite grâce à mon ordinateur. Voici l'oreillette qui va avec, histoire que tu puisses également nous entendre. Et voici des gants légèrement adhésifs : ça sera plus facile pour tout de déambuler dans ses tuyaux."

Elhia s'équipa de l'ensemble, trouvant l'expérience plutôt marrante. Il lui offrit également un chouchou pour s'attacher les cheveux, et la jeune femme fut fin prête. Le scientifique grimaça tout de même :

"J'espère que tu es sportive, car c'est pas évident de se mouvoir dans ces trucs.

-Pas de soucis pour ça." plaisanta Elhia, avant de se faufiler dans le conduit d'aération dans le moindre problème.

Elle disparut dans les petits couloirs de taule, tandis que les trois autres se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de Kael, où un grand écran les attendait, rediffusant le parcourt de la nouvelle recrue. De son côté, Orhian attrapa son ordinateur portable dans la salle à côté, et revint, lançant un logiciel de tracing par rapport au plan existant du bâtiment de la Shin-ra, prêt à faire co-pilote.

Elhia rampait avec aisance dans les conduits. Cela dura une bonne minute, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve devant un croisement.

"Tu peux regarder un peu plus à droite?" demanda la voix de Kael à son oreillette.

Elhia s'exécuta, et fixa le couloir de droite. Elle aperçut quelques trainées de sangs étranges.

"Tanis, votre bout de viande, il était grand comment ?

-Comme un petit rôti.

-Je pense que le voleur est parti par là." annonça Kael.

"Si tu vas sur ta droite, ça va monter, et tu vas arriver au quarante-troisième étage, dans la salle détente.

-C'est un étage privé, il me semble." murmura Elhia.

"Quelle mémoire. C'est Evanhel qui t'a dit ça ?

-Oui, il m'a fait visiter hier.

-Le quarante-troisième étage est un étage résidentiel. Il appartient à un Renard." expliqua Kael dans l'oreillette, tandis qu'Elhia avançait tranquillement.

Le conduit commença une petite pente, comme prévu. Elle s'y faufila, et après quelques longs mètres un peu plus difficiles, Elhia se retrouva dans une sortie déjà ouverte. Le voleur avait du passer par là. Le conduit donnait sur le plafond d'un petit salon.

"Vas-y, descends." fit Kael, qui voyait la scène.

La sportive se laissa glisser, atterrissant avec souplesse près d'une table basse.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle remarqua, en se redressant, la présence de quelqu'un en face d'elle : un jeune enfant se trouvait assis sur le canapé, en train de lacer ses chaussures. Il avait le teint très pâle, et des cheveux noirs comme la nuit qui lui arrivaient au niveau du cou, coupés nets. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur. Il semblait avoir à peine une quinzaine d'année, et portait un masque impassible sur son visage.

Outre le fait d'être embarrassée d'être entrée dans un étage privé sans y être autorisée, quelque chose d'autre inquiétait la recrue des Renards : sans doute l'immense loup blanc qui se trouvait à côté du garçon, les crocs menaçant et le poil hérissé, prêt à bondir sur l'intruse.

"Ah, Yukito !" s'exclama Kael dans l'oreillette, assez fort pour que l'entourage d'Elhia puisse l'entendre.

Le loup, qui s'était redressé d'un coup, sembla se calmer à l'entente de la voix, ou était-ce à cause d'autre chose ? L'adolescent resta quant à lui presque sans expression, sauf peut-être un sourcil légèrement plus relevé.

"Kael ?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Ah, on mène une enquête, Tanis s'est fait volé un morceau de viande, tu sais quelque chose ?

-Non." répondit le jeune homme, sans quitta Elhia des yeux.

Elhia et lui se fixèrent pendant un bout de temps.

"La fille." murmura le dénommé Yukito.

"Ah, une nouvelle recrue. C'est Elhia. Elle travaille avec nous à présent. Elhia, voici Yukito, il est un Renard également, et le quarante-troisième étage lui est réservé.

-Enchantée." murmura la jeune femme, tout en s'inclinant.

Le jeune homme s'inclina également, avant de retourner au laçage de ses lacets. Il semblait se préparer pour aller travailler. Une fois finit, il passa devant la brunette et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Cependant, le loup blanc qui le suivait se retourna brutalement et fondit dans un couloir adjacent, à la grande surprise d'Elhia qui sursauta.

"Shiro." appela l'enfant.

Yukito se retourna, surpris, tandis que le loup jappait, plus loin, le nez dans un autre conduit d'aération. Le jeune Renard pointa du doigt le couloir et murmura :

"Le voleur."

Elhia comprit alors et se précipita vers le couloir, empruntant le nouveau conduit sans chercher à réfléchir. Le loup s'écarta pour la laisser passer, puis rejoignit son maître.

Grâce à son oreille libre, Elhia entendait quelqu'un cavaler un peu plus loin, et un petite course poursuite prit place. Elle rampa le plus rapidement possible dans le petit tunnel. Plus loin, elle se retrouva sur une petite pente qui devait mener vers le quarante-deuxième étage. Le bruit se stoppa, comme si le voleur venait de remarquer qu'il était suivit, puis reprit de plus bel.

Après une petite poursuite, Elhia se retrouva de nouveau devant une sortie. Elle s'y glissa, en se cognant légèrement la tête, faisant glisser les lunettes du bout de son nez.

"Aie." murmura-t-elle.

Kael, Orhian et Tanis ne voyaient plus rien de ce qu'ils se passaient, mis à part la moquette du sol où avait atterri les lunettes, tous les trois le nez rivés sur l'écran du scientifique. Ils entendaient cependant encore parfaitement la jeune femme. Aussi, ils furent surpris lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de lutte.

"Reste-là toi ! Tu ne t'échapperas pas, sale petit voleur ! Aoutch ! Ehh ! Stop !"

Ils échangèrent un regard, surpris.

"Elhia, est-ce que ça va ?" appela Kael.

"Elle est dans le premier bureau, dans le couloir à cet étage." expliqua Orhian en regardant sa map du bâtiment.

Les trois hommes y accoururent, inquiets. Lorsque Kael ouvrit la porte du bureau, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il retrouva la nouvelle recrue à terre, tenant fermement une boule de poils noire, peu coopératrice, dans ses bras criblés d'entailles ensanglantées. L'animal tenait lui même un morceau de viande fraîche entre ses crocs, grondant de colère, furieux sans doute d'avoir été attrapé.

"Kuro." murmura une voix derrière les trois Renards.

Le chat arrêta soudain de se débattre, tandis que tout le monde se retourna vers la porte. Le loup et l'enfant se trouvaient là. Ce dernier avait les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Le chat noir qu'Elhia avait attrapé lâcha alors le morceau de viande et baissa les oreilles en arrière, la queue entre les jambes, tandis que la brune l'avait relâché. Il se précipita dans les jambes de l'enfant qui ne dit rien. Yukito se retourna juste vers Tanis, et s'inclina :

"Désolé. Je te rembourserai pour ça.

-Au point où on en est, tu veux que je le lui prépare quelque chose, à ton petit voleur ? Il semble affamé." plaisanta Tanis, avec un grand sourire.

Yukito laissa échapper un léger sourire et s'inclina devant le grand costaud. Orhian rit aux éclats :

"Alors c'était ça notre voleur ? Quelle affaire !"

Tout le monde le suivit dans son fou rire, sauf peut-être Yukito qui se montra plus réservé, bien qu'il partageait le moment à sa façon.

Elhia se redressa et se précipita dans le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres, vers Evanhel qui lisait toujours tranquillement son livre.

"On a trouvé le voleur !" s'exclama-t-elle, penchée au dessus du canapé.

"Oh, vous avez enfin mis la main sur le chat de Yukito ?" lança Evanhel en relevant légèrement la tête.

Elhia fut bloquée, en entendant les propos de son voisin. Elle balbutia quelques instants, avant de se reprendre :

"Tu savais ?!

-Bien sûr." répondit Evanhel en se replongeant dans son livre.

"Comment ?

-Logique. Et un soupçon d'intuition.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

-Tu t'es amusée, non ?"

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux, gênée :

"C'est vrai. Merci.

-Et tu as pu apprendre à connaître un peu d'autres membres des Renards. Tu as trouvé leurs particularités ?

-Yukito parle aux animaux, non ?

-En effet. Mais pas que.

-Les jumeaux sont des génies ?

-Et ils le sont encore plus lorsqu'ils sont ensembles. Intelligence partagée. Tanis ?

-Aucune idée.

-Tu verras bien si tu fais une mission à ses côtés.

-Et toi ?" tenta-t-elle.

"A toi de découvrir. Pour l'heure, il est temps de se mettre au boulot. Kael ? Est-ce que tu peux préparer du matériel pour Elhia. Un téléphone, et une arme de poing."

Kael, toujours dans le couloir, acquiesça avec un sourire, et se rendit à son bureau, après avoir récupéré son sac de course qu'il avait laissé tombé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Orhian se confina dans sa salle informatique, préparant le travail pour les autres membres. Tanis s'installa dans un des autres bureaux, dans le couloir, en compagnie de Yukito avec qui il semblait partager une mission.

Reno déboula de son bureau, un petit dossier dans les mains.

"Evanhel, une affaire pour toi, à Edge. Un problème avec un petit mafieux de bas étage, il semble y avoir un soucis avec une œuvre d''art volée."

Evanhel acquiesça, lut en diagonal le dossier, et enfila son manteau.

"Ah, pas si vite." rappela Reno. "Tu es accompagné, pour cette mission.

-Pardon ?" grimaça le brun, son café encore dans ses mains.

"Elhia, ça sera ta première mission en tant que Renard. Voici ton dossier également. Kael va bientôt revenir avec tes affaires. Bon courage à tous les deux."

Elhia esquissa un large sourire et attrapa son propre manteau. Evanhel était toujours planté devant l'entrée du salon, grimaçant. Kael revint avec l'équipement de la nouvelle demoiselle, et Orhian ressortit la tête de son bureau, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

"Qu'entends-je ?

-Tais-toi, Orhian." stoppa Evanhel.

Il soupira, tandis qu'Elhia le rattrapa, rangeant son nouveau téléphone dans sa poche, et accrochant la ceinture de son arme à son jean.

"Je suis prête." plaisanta-t-elle.

Il grommela mais ne dit rien. Les deux partenaires quittèrent alors le quarante-deuxième étage, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les autres Renards. Même Yukito et Tanis avaient quitté leur salle de réunion. L'enfant s'approcha de la salle détente, en clignant des yeux, son loup et son chat à ses pieds.

"Il n'a rien dit ?" s'étonna Kael.

"Il ne m'a pas frappé." ajouta Reno.

"Il n'a pas d'animosité à son égard." rajouta Yukito. "Il l'estime.

-C'est vrai que tu ressens les sentiments des êtres vivants." se rappela Tanis.

"D'habitude, il est furieux. Il ne supporte pas travailler en équipe. En règle général il quitte la pièce et s'en va faire la mission de son côté." affirma Orhian.

Tout le monde échangèrent des regards, sauf Yukito qui continuait à fixer l'entrée. On plaisanta beaucoup autour de lui. Les autres Renards en revenait à peine du comportement de leur collègue. L'enfant se retourna vers son loup blanc et son chat noir, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

"Cet étage va devenir intéressant."

Il passa ses doigts fins et blanc dans le pelage de l'animal sauvage, et rajouta :

"Elle respire l'honnêteté. C'est agréable."

Puis l'enfant retourna dans la petite salle, où il travaillait avec Tanis sur sa propre affaire. Ainsi commença une journée d'hiver presque normale dans les bureaux de la Compagnie des Missions Spéciales de la Shin-Ra.


End file.
